Diancie vs Peach
Diancie vs Peach is ZackAttackX's sixty-eighth DBX. Description Pokemon vs Super Mario Bros.! A royal rumble is upon us! Will the Diamond Domain or the Mushroom Kingdom be left without its princess? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Peach's castle - Super Mario Bros. A group of what Diancie believed to be wild Foongus had captured Allotrope, Bort and Merrick and were taking them back to a castle far from where she was familiar with. Diancie pursued them, trying to figure out where they were heading. When they entered the castle, Diancie made her move. "Stop right there, thieves!" she yelled, bursting through the door, which surprised the Toads, causing them to drop the bags to the floor. "Oh no!" they yelled, gathering them before attempting to flee. Diancie did not let them, charging up a Moonblast which connected with the Toads, sending them toppling to the ground. The explosion of the attack caught Peach's attention and she rushed into the main hall to see what was happening. From what she gathered, her castle was under siege, and she was the last line of defense. She jumped down and came face to face with the Jewel Pokemon. "So you're the leader of this group of thieves, are you?" Diancie assumed, preparing a Power Gem. "Then I will just have to defeat you as well." HERE WE GO! Sharp stones were launched at Peach, who repelled them with her frying pan. She then tossed the pan into Diancie's face and attacked the dazed Pokemon with a Peach Bomber, blowing her back. Diancie shrugged off the wounds and retaliated by firing off another Power Gem. Peach dodged and glided towards Diancie, striking down at her with a kick. The Jewel Pokemon maneuvered out of the way, causing Peach to strike the ground hard. Diancie took this opportunity to charge up a Moonblast, which sent the Mushoom Kingdom princess flying out the door of her castle. Diancie pursued, hovering over her foe, charging another Power Gem. Peach swung her leg round and tripped Diancie, knocking her to the floor. Peach then used this time to equip a Fire Flower, and began pelting Diancie with pyrokinetic energy... which did very little. Diancie shrugged off the attack. "You... do know what type I am, don't you?" she asked. Furious, Peach continued to bombard Diancie with fireballs, to which Diancie simply responded by charging up a Diamond Storm, which burst right through Peach's attacks, dealing a lot of damage to the Mushroom Kingdom princess, knocking her back. Peach slammed against a tree, which dropped a Double Cherry, which she subtly activated. When Diancie pursued her opponent, she was surprised to see two princesses looking back at her. Unable to tell the real from the fake, Diancie decided to try and attack both with a Moonblast. They both dodged and struck her from all angles with powerful kicks. The real Peach punted Diancie in the face, while the clone tripped the Jewel Pokemon from behind, sending her spinning. The real Peach them equipped her baseball bat and struck Diancie in the chest with it, blasting her to the floor. The two princesses surrounded the grounded Pokemon, both attempting to beat her down with their bats. Diancie was able to activate Reflect to protect herself from harm, but this only lasted for a short while as they broke through the barrier with a powerful swing. Diancie rolled away and fired a Moonblast, which defeated the clone Peach, but was not able to spot the real one in time. Peach swatted Diancie several times with her bat before striking her with a home run-eque strike, knocking her into the river. "I wasn't strong enough to protect my own friends." Diancie thought to herself. On the verge of submitting, she then recalled the words of her friend, Ash. "Crying won't solve everything." This was the motivation she needed. A light began to surround Diancie and she emerged from the water, now in her Mega Evolution. Peach watched in awe as the Jewel Pokemon called down to her. "It's not over yet!" she promised, blasting Peach with a Diamond Storm with authority. The Mushroom Kingdom princess could not come up with a counter in time and took the attack full on, dropping to her knees in pain. Looming over her foe, Mega Diancie then took her time to charge up a Moonblast. "For my domain... for my friends..." she said, powering up the move. "For myself!" she yelled, letting loose. The Moonblast engulfed Peach, completely obliterating her. Mega Diancie reverted back to normal and began to hobble over towards the castle, where her bodyguards were. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Princess' themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs